League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2014
11:47 dam that yasuo skin looks hella sweet 11:49 cool 11:50 i enjoy vaynes new splash 11:57 when i wanna play but nobody wants to play with me 11:58 what new splash 11:58 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/08/821-pbe-update.html 11:58 when i don''t wanna play and everyone wants to queue with me 11:59 welp 18/1/13 Lissandra 02:25 o 02:35 yey, got my new bus card 02:35 ...I look like an axe murderer on their photo <_< 02:38 welp 02:38 everyone died 03:06 i almost queued as jungle sona 03:06 psy 03:06 did you see what I did to your Message Wall? 03:12 welp 03:13 jungle yi with full AD runes and sword start 03:34 4/3/20 (sona) 03:34 that went better than expected 03:36 competent marksperson for a change 03:36 also the akali carried us 03:37 all in all, a very successful team builder 03:38 you can feel most of them are in their comfortable roles 03:06 psy 03:06 did you see what I did to your Message Wall? 03:12 welp 03:13 jungle yi with full AD runes and sword start 03:34 4/3/20 (sona) 03:34 that went better than expected 03:36 competent marksperson for a change 03:36 also the akali carried us 03:37 all in all, a very successful team builder 03:38 you can feel most of them are in their comfortable roles 04:23 Hm 04:31 hm? 04:31 trying gnar for the 1st time, i hope i dont regret 04:32 He takes getting used to 04:35 holy crpa he is squishy 04:37 hsi range is terrible 04:50 rneto 04:50 rento* 04:50 his range actually increases with levels 04:52 great 04:52 at least wont be shitty in late game 04:52 he is so much fun 04:57 wub 05:15 teh 05:35 eheh 05:37 hm 05:37 new splash arts 05:40 saw them 05:41 shyvana's not only does not look like the model, but is also uglier than it 05:41 riot prolly hates to do its characters justice for some reason 05:41 probably "must look edgier 05:41 " 05:58 http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/195/0/4/daddy_enigma_by_keterok-d7qm1lv.png CUTE 06:25 Hello guys 06:30 hi 06:38 Is it just me 06:38 or does shyvana k 06:38 `look way too masculine 06:39 hello 06:40 I am returning with question - why do people rush zhonya on morgana support? I believe support items like FH and Locket should have priority over Zhonya 06:40 not really, blood 06:40 not at all, in fact 06:40 they just 06:40 put a loooot of spikes and blades 06:40 loooots and loooots of them 06:40 spikes of evil 06:40 and it ends up being fugly 06:41 Her face looks, male 06:41 uh... no ? 06:41 Just me then 06:42 but her chest looks kind of nerfed 06:42 (and even if it did how is that a proble) 06:42 m* 06:42 I really don't like that splash 06:42 it's uglier than the model 06:42 Me neither. 06:42 too many blades 06:42 too many spikes 06:42 I prefer the splash she has 06:42 too dark 06:43 even the model looks better 06:43 i dont think I like Vayne either 06:43 Vayne looks... okay. 06:44 vayne's is anatomically atrocious, but that's habitual 06:44 also, painfully obvious B&A shoot 06:44 need I mention the suit that's basically paint on a naked body 06:45 also I don't remember her crossbow looking like that (but that might be me) 06:46 Rin 06:47 . 06:48 yes az ? 06:52 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh 07:20 Hi matt 07:23 hiya 07:23 we lost rin 07:23 :( 07:23 Why? 07:23 she dc'ed 07:24 Ah 07:27 Hi azri 07:27 she went to eat 07:28 okie 07:29 ty azu 07:36 what do they build these things in <ç< 07:36 it ate a pair of heavy lasers to the face 07:36 and it's STILL standing 08:38 welp 08:38 eating out 08:38 bbl 09:59 Why are there no pre-season parts in the patch history? 10:00 Wouldn't it make more sense to have them go 4th season patches|Pre 4th season patches|3rd season|Pre 3rd season patches etc? 10:12 And how do you list abilities as champion_name's ability_name? 10:17 I'm pretty sure we have pre-season patches in the patch history box 10:18 Template:Release history 10:20 wow, Shyvana looks badass in the new splash 10:21 It's only for the period between season 3 and 4, but what about the others? 10:22 I mean, season 1 didn't kick in officially until patch 91, yet the wiki states closed beta made a direct transition to s1. Or is it some other kind of season? 10:29 hello again 10:31 FEI 10:31 YOU FEIKER 10:31 Whaa 10:31 Reposter 10:31 I don't really know all that 10:31 haven't been responsible that long 10:31 so 10:31 did you get a new home 10:32 or were you pulling our legs 10:32 did you think I was going homeless, to the streets 10:32 I can be at home under guest right 10:32 but I have to sleep elsewhere 10:32 like tonight 10:32 I slept on half a couch 10:34 ... 10:34 my friend slept on the other half, but his was slooping and so he had to maintain his balance 10:34 as compensation, he had a blanket while I got a piece of cloth 10:35 * Akali smacks Fei 10:35 piss off 10:35 I'm still sore all over 10:35 no you 10:35 I was worried 10:35 I pictured you like a tramp 10:35 in rags 10:36 begging for scraps on the street 10:36 but then a Russian couple takes you in and suddenly Feirund gets the realisation 10:36 "Russians AREN'T bad people after all!" 10:36 and then you started loving Russian culture 10:36 and I expected to see you finally return next week 10:36 telling us you live in the Kremlin now 10:37 married to an ex-KGB Spymistress 10:37 um 10:38 ex-KGB 10:38 would be hella old 10:38 fine 10:38 daughter of an ex-KGB Spymaster 10:39 dream on 10:39 I'd like the last part, but the rest won't happen 10:39 jerkass 10:40 I'll remain xenophobic towards them for as long as I live 10:41 hi 10:42 hello 10:43 I remember my friend once telling me: "You think Russia is good for Russians? It sucks for everybody." 10:43 where is izaya 10:48 doesn't every country have a painfully true statement like that 10:48 not Artotzka 10:49 "god created france, but realized he had given that land too many gifts; so to counterbalance he created the frenchmen." 10:52 thus disappeared feirund 10:53 he didn't 10:53 he's just battling hellhounds 10:54 have you tried petting them on the head 10:57 yes 10:57 I have, in the near future 10:59 always happy to be of help 10:59 except when I don't 11:02 grmble 11:02 I suck at finding what I want on google 11:05 man, I really want Riot to buff MF's ap ratios on Q and E 11:09 Draven, do you play support Morgana? 11:11 Not really 11:13 why would someone rush zhonyas on morgana support 11:13 you are not ****ing midlaner, I get that it helps with ult, but it is costy item that enhances utility only dat bit 11:13 I DONT KNOW I DONT DO MORG SUPPORT 11:13 ok, sorry for asking 11:15 Becasue the utility is amazing 11:15 Well it does give a nice amount of armor 11:16 And the active is beautiful for teamfights 11:16 I don't think its good enough to be worth it 11:17 as support morgana, I usually rush Frozen Heart or Locket instead 11:19 The active is really worth it 11:20 Flashing into the enmy team and ult zhonyas set your team up well 11:27 Someone just said for me to use a pure adc 11:27 wtf is a pure adc 11:33 he probably meant autoattack dependant adc 11:33 vayne, draven 11:34 opposite to Graves 11:34 something that does not use abilities to deal much of damge 11:34 Tristanaaaa 2014 08 22